Stress Relief
by Nightwing XX
Summary: Home by himself, following a rough night out protecting Gotham - Dick Grayson finds a way to relieve his stress. One-off.


His feet hit the floor, every ounce of his body sore after yet another fight of protecting Gotham and Dick plopped face down on the bed. Over the last few weeks, it seems as if crime has skyrocketed yet nothing major had happened. No breakouts at the Asylum, no prison escapes.. nothing.

Regardless, it left little to no time off and Dick found himself up half the night before things began to calm enough for him to return home. Rolling over onto his back, he removed the mask from his face and allowed it to drop onto the floor. Alfred and Bruce would be gone a few more weeks, handling business in England.

'Alright Grayson, get up. Hit the showers, then hit the sack.'

Isnt that sad? He had to talk to himself just to find enough strength to get up and do something. He chuckled to himself and powered through the soreness, removing himself from the bed as he headed towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Along the way, he began to strip out of his outfit - the utility belt, then boots, then everything else. It wasn't proper but nobody would know he left a string of things behind him.. he's pick them up.

Flipping the light switch on in the bathroom, Dick's bare toes curled on tile floor as he made his way towards the mirror to inspect himself. His bottom lip busted - which explained the strange taste in his mouth every now and again - and what looks like will be a bruise on his jaw a few days from now, the rest of his body took minimal damage.

'Could be worse.'

Strangely, he felt better knowing how few marks he'd have, easily chalked up to his workout session going bad. Turning on the shower, he allowed the water to adjust as his eyes roamed the rest of his body. Solid pecs, nice flat stomach that bordered on the edge of abs, firm legs. Even his feet looked taken care of compared to some men. As he checked himself out, he couldn't ignore the heat dwelling in his groin.. his body was more than okay with the idea that Dick could be turned on by himself.

'Shower.. then sleep. That's all.'

He shook the thoughts out of his head - he couldn't help but feel a bit self-centered that the thoughts of his body.. and all the things he could do to it, could turn him on. As the water grew to his standard, he stripped out of his black briefs and stepped into the steamy warm shower. His muscles relaxed under the weight of warmth that hit his skin, cleaning him of the day's filth.

Water rolled down every part of his body it could, rolling down his back as it slipped between the center of his two pert globe shaped ass cheeks. Warmth rolled down his slender body, spreading warm over his stomach as his nipples stiffened. They always did when he showered but as he lathered his torso with body wash.. his hands stopped to play with them. Between his fingers, Dick pinched them - bringing them to firm brown nubs as he twisted to send a wave of pleasure down his spine.

His member that hung limp between his legs sparked with lip as he touched himself, slowly hardening the more he tugged and twisted. His hands finally left the hard nubs be as his hands began to venture lower.. almost taking himself in hand when the water began to run cold. How long had he played with his body that the water he already started running cold?

Allowing the water to rise off everything he had on him, Dick hissed through gritted teeth as the cold water hit his member, that had grown rock hard. Rinsed off, he turns the water off and steps out, opting to air dry rather than towel off. Stretching his loosened muscles, he left turned the bathroom light off as he made his way out of the room.

Dried off, the idea of clothes seemed rather pointless, crawling back on his bed as he laid on top of the sheets.. head placed comfortable on the pillows. Staring at the ceiling, he released a sigh. Closing his eyes, Dick found himself trying to fall asleep.. finding no such relief. Regardless, he laid there in nude silence as his hands laid on his abdomen. As the minutes passed by, his fingers began to dance across his stomach - resisting temptation.

Sure, he played with himself in the shower, but that doesn't mean he has to finish. Why can't he just touch himself to feel good without climax? His body thought, began to betray him.

Flat on his back, his right hand began to stray lower and lower until his fingers reached pubic hair. Skimming his fingers through his manscaped bush.. or little section above the shaft as he found his member half hardened already. Taking himself in hand, Dick's free hand ventured up and across his chest until it reached sensitive nubs that he could roll between his fingers.

A slow pace, Dick began to stroke himself while alternating between his nipples, finding the sensation amazing. The heels of his feet dug into the mattress as he arched off the bed in pleasure, a loud moan spilling from his lips as the pain of tortured nipples sent unimaginable pleasure how to his shaft. He was reaching climax fast, and he let go of his swollen nubs, letting his free hand join the other. As one hand worked his shaft, Dick used the other to tease his balls that hung swollen with need.

'Ah. Ah, god.'

Grabbing a pillow, he placed it under his back, as his hips remained in the air. His muscles twitched under his touch as Dick felt the fire growing in his belly as that fire descended lower and lower.. his member throbbing in hand.

Working his member as slow as he could to extend the pleasure but found it reaching him quicker and quicker as he felt his balls tighten.. semen erupting from him as every part of his body spasmed, a loud moan ripping from his throat. Gush after gush, Dick felt splashes of spunk fall on his stomach.. his body flourishing under his release. As he rode out the wave of his orgasm, he felt himself slipping under as he passed out before getting the chance to clean himself off.. let alone move.


End file.
